<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At His Feet by Siberianskys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800991">At His Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys'>Siberianskys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Phil Coulson, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Top Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kneeling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At His Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Allbingo Valentines Fest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint opened his front door to a Phil Coulson he rarely saw. Phil was standing in his doorway, eyes turned downward.</p><p>"Come in, sir." Clint said. </p><p>Phil stepped inside and stood silently, waiting for instructions while Clint locked-up behind him. </p><p>"Go take a hot shower," Clint said, "then come back in something more comfortable."</p><p>Obeying, Phil disappeared into the master bedroom leaving Clint to his <i>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</i> marathon. </p><p>Clint looked up when he heard his bedroom door open behind him. "Come let me see you," he said. </p><p>Phil walked around the sofa and stood next to it. </p><p>Clint nodded in approval. Phil was barefoot, wearing a well-worn Captain America t-shirt and soft sweatpants. "Kneel for me," he said softly. When Phil complied, Clint ran his fingers gently through Phil's damp hair and felt the man begin to relax under his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>